Tin Man
by yhim817
Summary: "Villains don't get happy endings. Neither do those who love them." An attack on the Enchanted Forest leaves Killian without a heart. But not in the way they ever imagined. Inspired by the song Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters and Men.


A/N: So I've worked on this thing for more than a week...and I couldn't wait to finish it, but honestly it was pretty hard. But I finally did and now I wish for you all to read it! It's a crazy one, I know. I cried a little myself while writing it...for more feels listen to Love, Love, Love by Monsters and Men. That song actually inspired this fic.

* * *

It had been five days since they were run out of the palace. It had also been five days since Emma saw any sign of Killian. She knew exactly where he was though. He was somewhere still in the palace. The Black Fairy had him. But he was still alive. Emma didn't have any proof, but it was what she chose to believe. And once again the official family motto came to her mind. Hope.

They finally made it back in after five days and were slowly beginning to reclaim their ground. Emma and David were at the front of the siege and were also the first ones to make it to the throne room. It was where Black was holding up her last defense. David stayed outside fighting the enemy guards and clearing the way for Emma.

Emma stormed into the throne room, ready for a fight. It wasn't what she got though. Instead, she saw Killian. After five days, she finally knew for sure that he was alive.

Looking at him, it didn't look like he could hold on much longer.

He was sprawled out in front of the steps to the thrones. His clothing had been torn with splotches of blood littering it and his hook was missing. Emma could see every gash and bruise on his arms and face. She didn't want to think of the rest of the damage the covered parts of his body might hold.

"Killian," she breathed out. She dropped her sword and ran to him, ignoring the warning bells going off in her head.

Killian slowly opened his eyes when he heard her. He shook his head, wincing in pain as he did. "…don't…"

The Black Fairy appeared right in front of Emma, blocking her from Killian. Without any hesitation, she drove her hand into Emma's chest, smiling as she grabbed her heart.

Emma could hear Killian crying out, but Emma wasn't worried. She knew how this would end up. Which was exactly why she grinned at Black. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

A flash of surprise went through her eyes as she realized she couldn't take Emma's heart. Black recovered though and gave a grin of her own. Emma felt a knot building in her stomach.

"Of course. I forgot that whole ordeal of you being born from _true love_," she said, pulling her hand out of Emma's chest and slowly walking backwards. Towards Killian.

Emma's mind was starting to make connections and she briefly wondered why she had dropped her sword. Before Emma could react, Black had forced Killian to his feet and her hand was now in his chest.

"No!" Emma heard herself screaming as she reached out for them. But a force of energy coming from Black's other hand pushed her back and threw her halfway across the room.

Killian didn't seem to even have enough strength to produce a proper yell. He just closed his eyes, soft gasps of pain escaping his lips. Black smiled, seeming to enjoy his pain. Killian suddenly jerked, opening his mouth in a silent scream. Black actually started laughing. She must've tightened her grasp on Killian's heart.

With a sudden yank, Black pulled out her hand along with Killian's beating heart. She let go of Killian and his body collapsed. Black had Killian's heart in her hands. There was no telling what she would do if Emma moved.

"Please…I'll do anything." Emma said, "Just don't hurt him."

The Black Fairy looked at Emma, possibly wondering if she really meant anything.

Killian's eyes slowly opened and found hers. He slowly shook his head. "S'right, love…" he slurred. "Rather it me than…"

Black made a gagging noise. She tightened her grip on Killian's heart, causing him to gasp and arch his back.

"No, just stop it!" Emma screamed.

Black looked at Emma with a smirk. She loosened her grip and Killian fell to the ground again, his breathing becoming more labored. "But dear, once I'm done with him, he won't even feel anything. In fact, he will literally be incapable of feeling anything at all,"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Black only smirked in response. With her free hand she waved it over Killian's body and a purple fog enveloped him for a moment before disappearing. "Your people are driving me out of this kingdom. I know that they'll succeed. No matter how much I want this land, I can't have it. In fact, I don't believe I'll make it through the rest of your siege. Before any of that happens, I want to make sure that you know you may have won this battle, but I'm the one that won the war,"

Emma looked at Killian. He was looking back at her. A single tear fell from his eye. They both knew what was coming. Yet, there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"I'll make sure he lives as long as you do. But every moment that he continues breathing, you'll wish him dead because it would just be easier for you." Black looked down at Killian, "Any last words?"

He didn't even turn to cast Black a glare. Killian kept his gaze on Emma. "Deryn, Will, and Henry…let them know I love them,"

Emma shook her head, "You're going to tell them yourself,"

Killian gave her a pained version of his smirk. In his eyes, past all the pain, she could see the joy in them, his love, that ever-present glint of mischief. "Always trying to…order me around, Swan…your voice…chills,"

"Are those seriously your last words?" Black deadpanned.

Killian smiled at Emma. "I love you,"

The doors swung open and there was a loud commotion coming behind Emma. Everything happened so fast.

Black clenched Killian's heart with all her strength.

Killian let out an inhuman yell, his body arching in the air, before collapsing back to the ground.

Emma heard herself screaming and ran towards Killian.

An arrow was shot straight at Black's heart, but a black cloud enveloped her and the arrow before disappearing completely.

"No! Killian, please!" Emma cried as she shook his still body. "Open your eyes! Please, open them!" Emma held his face, waiting for his eyes to open. It didn't happen. Emma held back a sob as she kissed his lips, hoping for some kind of response. Nothing.

"Emma…" she could hear David's quiet voice behind her.

She couldn't let go of him. She held tightly on to him, waiting for his arm to wrap around her waist. It never happened.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. It wasn't Killian's though. Knowing this only made her cry harder. She didn't know how it happened, but she somehow ended up in David's arms, crying into his chest.

"Wait, he's still breathing!" someone yelled. "Bring in a doctor or someone!"

* * *

Not only did they bring in Dr. Whale, but they also brought in Regina, Rumplestilksin, Blue, and Tinkerbelle. After everything they did, all the spells, medicines, and potions they tried, there was still no sign of improvement. They assured her that it was a miracle that he was even still alive, even if he hadn't woken up after four days. With everything that happened to him, he should've died as soon as it was gone.

She was told to enjoy every minute she had with him. No one was sure how long he would hold on for. But Emma knew exactly how long he had left. The Black Fairy had told her.

_I'll make sure he lives as long as you do. But every moment that he continues breathing, you'll wish him dead because it would just be easier for you._

She didn't think she could ever possibly think that of him. No, she loved him too much. But Regina had said she didn't know exactly how different things would be once he woke up. This was something that nobody had ever seen before and no one knew how to prepare Emma for it.

No one even dared approaching the subject of what she was going to tell the kids. Deryn, the oldest, wasn't even ten yet. How could anyone explain what happened to her daddy? Her daddy who swore that he would always protect her and would be there for her. Would he still hold to those things after he woke up?

And Will…he was barely six! Would his daddy still tuck him in at night and scare away all the monsters for him?

As Emma pushed back some hair from Killian's forehead, she knew she had to think of something. They were supposed to be here by the end of the day. Maybe she could ask Henry for help. He always seemed to know how to handle Deryn and Will.

"Please, Killian. Don't leave me," Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his hand.

"Mommy!"

Emma turned around in the sofa to see Will and Deryn running into the room. She quickly stood up, hoping to block their view of Killian. The smiles were fading from their faces though. They had seen him.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?" Deryn asked, stopping right in front of Emma.

Will walked right up to the bedside and stared at Killian. "Why's he sleepy?"

Emma felt overwhelmed. She hadn't seen her children in a week and a half. This was the longest they had ever been apart. But as soon as they attack had started, Henry had snuck them out, taking them to Regina's castle where they would be safe. She wanted to hug them and tell them how much she loved them and was glad they were okay. But she didn't want them in here. They were too young to have to see Killian like this.

"Shoot…Mom, I'm so sorry,"

Emma looked up to see Henry coming in. He gave her an apologetic smile before going over to Will and picking him up, pulling him away from Killian.

"No, Henry! I want Daddy!" Will screamed, starting to pound Henry's back with his tiny fists.

"They took off on me while I was getting off the horse. I didn't think they'd come here," Henry continued over Will's screaming.

"Make Daddy wake up!"

"Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Deryn asked, tugging on her sleeve.

"Henry, take them out of here. They don't need to see him like this," Emma whispered as she slipped Deryn's hand into Henry's. "I'll come see them in a little bit."

"Daddy!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs.

Emma pursed her lips as Henry quickly started leaving the room.

"Bloody hell…"

Emma turned her head to see Killian shifting in bed. He brought his hand to his head and held it as he squeezed his eyelids tightly together.

Henry stopped for half a moment, but it was long enough for Deryn to let go of his hand and run to Killian's bedside. "Daddy?"

Emma went after Deryn and picked her up before she could climb on top of Killian. She stared at Killian as he opened his eyes. She held her breath, not knowing what to expect. He stared back at her with those blue eyes of his. But they were different. That familiar warmth was gone. There was no ever-present gleam of mischief or love or anything. Just cold, blue orbs staring back at her.

"Daddy?" Deryn's voice didn't sound too sure. Emma wondered if she saw what she did in his eyes.

Killian turned his gaze to hers. His face showed no emotion. "Deryn,"

Hope shook her head. "Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy?"

Emma didn't answer her as she walked back towards Henry. Will had stopped his screaming. He seemed just as confused as Deryn. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Henry nodded as he grabbed Deryn's hand again and this time actually left the room. He made sure the door closed behind him.

Emma took a deep breath as she went back to Killian, taking a seat on the sofa again. "Do you remember what happened?"

Killian stared at the ceiling. "Black was going to kill you. Instead of taking your heart, she grabbed mine. She pulled it out and crushed it." It was as if he was reading off facts from a list. He turned to look at her. "How am I still alive?"

Emma took a deep breath. "Regina thinks it was just part of her magic. She could crush hearts, but the person would still live."

"Now I have no emotions." Killian stated.

Emma nodded her head. She tried searching his eyes for anything. But he turned his head and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Do you remember the last words you told me before she…"

He turned his head back to her, waiting for her to continue.

Emma swallowed hard. "Before she crushed your heart?" she said as a tear slipped from her eye.

"I love you," he answered.

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she looked at him. She pictured all the love and joy he used to have when he would tell her those three words. That same love and joy he had even when Black held his heart in her hands. It was all gone now. Now there was only an empty shell.

Killian turned his head away and looked at the ceiling, even as he saw her tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

* * *

Deryn seemed to understand what happened once it was explained. It was Will who struggled with the idea. He had no idea what it meant and exactly how much it would change his father.

It took a month for him to understand through circumstances Emma wished she could've protected him from.

* * *

_The three of them were in the study. Killian was looking at maps and planning out a voyage David wanted done in a few months. Emma gave the impression that she was going some light reading, but she was searching every magic book for an answer to her problem. Will was in the room with them playing with his blocks._

_Things were quiet, which was becoming an odd sort of normal. After Black's attack, Killian would only speak when spoken to. And even then, he would only use few words._

"_Daddy, can you get me a puppy?" Will asked as he stood and walked towards Killian._

_Emma looked over her book to watch them, ready to intervene to protect Will's heart._

_Killian didn't look up from the maps. "No," he replied shortly._

_Will frowned. "But I want a puppy."_

_Killian looked at Will. "I said no,"_

"_Will, you aren't going to get a puppy," Emma said, already imagining all the disastrous ways this conversation could go._

_Will didn't even look back at her. "Daddy, please? I want a puppy," he latched onto his legs._

_Killian didn't even look down at him as he pulled Will off, using both hand and hook. Without a word, he left the room as soon as Will was off of him._

_Emma stood up, expecting to see Will crying or pouting. Instead, he was just sitting there with a confused look on his face. When he turned to look up at her, Emma knew it had finally clicked in his head._

_She lowered herself to the ground and pulled him into a hug. He cried quietly. "Shh…it's okay,"_

"_I want Daddy back," he hiccupped between sobs._

_Emma kissed to top of his head, running her fingers through his black hair. "So do I," she said quietly._

* * *

Will had reacted much calmer than Deryn though. Every time the memory of her reaction came up in Emma's mind, she wishes she had been there for Deryn as she had been for Will. If she was honest with herself though, she didn't know what difference there would've been if she had been there.

At least Henry had been there. If he hadn't been there, he never would've gotten Emma. And if he never went for Emma…well, she refused to let her mind linger there.

* * *

_It had been two weeks since the attack. A week since Emma explained to Deryn and Will. If it were up to Emma, she wouldn't be in this meeting right now. She would be figuring out a way to bring her Killian back._

_David had insisted she be there though. The crown princess needed to be there. Emma hardly said a word during the meeting. They were discussing how to prevent another attack like that from ever happening. A few words were also mentioned on whether or not Black was gone forever._

_The door to the meeting hall opened and Henry came running in. "It's Deryn," he said, looking right at Emma._

_She didn't hesitate in getting up and following Henry. He gave a quick summary of what happened while they ran down the halls._

_Deryn had asked Killian if she was still his pirate princess. Killian said that was impractical. This triggered Deryn and she screamed and cried, lifting her hands and making everything in the room spin in the air._

_By the time Emma and Henry made it to the room, things were still flying in the air, but Deryn was now yelling in Killian's face. "Give me my daddy back!"_

"_I'm right here," Killian's voice was too calm. His tone made Emma shudder in a way she didn't like._

"_No! You aren't my daddy!"_

"_Deryn!" Emma yelled as she ran into the room. She ducked several times as objects flew past her head. "Deryn, look at me!" Emma bent down to her level and grabbed her hands._

_Deryn shut her eyes and shook her head. "It's not fair!" she cried._

"_I know it's not fair, but you have to stop this!"_

_Deryn kept shaking her head._

"_Someone is going to get hurt if you don't stop," Killian said, his voice still eerily calm._

_Deryn opened her eyes and looked at Emma. "It's not fair," she whispered._

"_I know," Emma repeated._

_Deryn took a few deep breaths. Everything in the air slowly dropped back down. Emma didn't even bother cringing when she heard several things shatter. She pulled Deryn into a tight hug as she cried._

_Emma glanced up at Killian. He was watching them and their eyes meet. Emma swallowed hard, hoping he would say something._

_But he just looked away and left the room._

* * *

Deryn never was the same after that. She was much quieter and even more so when Killian was around. Emma knew that in way, both Deryn and Will had lost their childhood. Emma did everything she could though to make sure that they still knew they were loved. Even if Killian was no longer capable of showing it.

It was hard though, especially when he didn't show any kind of love to her either.

* * *

_After three weeks, Dr. Whale had said Killian's wounds had healed well enough for him to leave the hospital wing. He could sleep in their room again. Emma knew she should be happy. But if her interactions with Killian were anything go by, she knew it was going to be a long night. _

_Which was exactly why she tried to go to bed before him. She said goodnight to Deryn, Will, and Henry, excused herself early from dinner, and buried herself under the blankets while he was still out doing whatever it was that he was doing. Two hours later and she still wasn't asleep. She couldn't. She always had a hard time when Killian wasn't next to her._

_When she heard the door open, she quickly closed her eyes and pretended like she was. She could hear his heavy footsteps from his boots which stopped for a moment and then turned to soft padding of bare feet. She felt the bed dip as he joined her on the bed. The entire time, it took everything in Emma to not open her eyes and move towards him. If she did, she knew that she would end up being hurt._

_Instead, she tried remembering all those times where they would lie in bed and just hold each other. They wouldn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. A few kisses would be thrown in and if they weren't interrupted or had somewhere to be, their kisses would soon turn into lovemaking. _

_Thinking about this and knowing that it might never happen again only made her heart ache more._

"_Emma, I know you're awake,"_

_She opened her eyes after a soft moan. She rolled over to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, completely still excepting for his blinking eyes and slowly rising chest._

"_You said that you were tired," Killian stated._

_Emma looked at the ceiling, wondering what he found so interesting about it. "Do you want me to be honest?"_

"_It doesn't matter to me."_

_She knew that he didn't mean to sound insensitive. But it still hurt. "I wanted to be asleep before you came to bed because I know that it's never going to be the same again. You won't randomly poke my side to tickle me or pull me in your arms and just hold me. And I don't know if I can handle that."_

_It was quiet for a few moments. Emma actually believed that he had fallen asleep after she said all of that._

"_I'm sorry,"_

_Emma turned her head to see him looking right at her. Despite the cold still in his eyes, she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "It's not your fault," she said quietly, looking back to the ceiling._

_Silence fell between them again. Emma tried falling asleep, but she knew it was going to be nearly impossible. "Killian?"_

"_Mmm?"_

_Emma pursed her lips as she looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was probably half asleep. "What was the last thing you told me before Black…"_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I love you,"_

_A small breath escaped her lips as she looked at him, hoping for something. But he just turned his head back and closed his eyes. Emma turned away from him, closing her eyes and clutching a pillow. She remembered finally falling asleep after her face had gotten wet from her tears._

* * *

Ten years had passed. The Enchanted Forest continued thriving, Snow had a baby daughter. Henry had fallen in love with a young woman from Agrabah and they had married. Deryn and Will learned how to cope with the drastic change in Killian, but it had still completely changed them. In fact, almost everyone had become somewhat accustomed to the new Killian.

Everyone except for Emma. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stand to be around him because it hurt too much. She loved him, yet there was no possible way he could show that same love back. Black's words always came back to her, but Emma made sure there was no way they would become true. She could never wish for Killian to be dead.

But there had been one time that she came fairly close.

* * *

_While Will had always been the one to cry more about Killian's change, it had always been Deryn that had breakdowns. It had been five years and she was now thirteen. No one was entirely sure what had sparked the breakdown this time, but Deryn was screaming at Killian and Killian stood in front of her, taking every scream with a blank stare._

_It had taken Emma half an hour to finally calm her down. When she was calm enough, she sent her to wash up and to find Henry. Emma looked at Killian as he went back to the book he was looking through. "What happened?" she asked._

_Killian didn't look up. "She asked about happy endings and I answered her."_

_Emma pursed her lips. "What did you say though?"_

_This time, he looked at her. "The truth."_

"_But what was it?" she asked, the frustration coming out in her voice._

_Killian didn't break eye contact with her. "Villains don't get happy endings. Neither do those who love them."_

_Emma felt her heart stop. She closed the space between them. "Don't you _ever_ tell our daughter something like that again," she hissed._

"_It doesn't matter if you want to believe it. It's the truth."_

_Emma shook her head. "But you're not a villain. Even now you can't understand that."_

_Killian brought his hook up to her face. "Do you see this? Because of this, I am Captain Hook."_

"_But that does not make you a villain."_

"_Once a villain, always a villain."_

_Emma stayed silent._

"_I see things that I didn't when I still had my heart. Deryn and Will, they are letting go of me. They are letting go of their love. But you…you keep loving me. Even though you know I cannot love you back. I will never have a happy ending and neither will you."_

_Emma didn't hesitate in slapping him._

_He didn't seem shocked, but he did bring a hand up to rub his now red cheek. "I'm assuming you no longer wish to see me right now," he said, not looking at her this time. "I will be at the docks if you need me."_

_Emma didn't move until he left the room. Once she heard the door close, she made her way to a corner in the room. Sinking down on the floor, she buried her face in her hands and cried. She could never get used to this._

_And Black's words came back to mind._ I'll make sure he lives as long as you do. But every moment that he continues breathing, you'll wish him dead because it would just be easier for you.

* * *

There were a few days when Emma would see the faintest trace of a spark in his eyes. But it was always because of the lighting. His eyes were cold and would always stay cold. Emma never stopped looking for a way to bring his heart back, but after ten years, the hope she once had was slowly dying.

Change was in the air though. Emma could feel it. Even Deryn mentioned it to her. But neither of them knew what it meant. They might have magic, but they weren't seers. Emma was on edge, ready for anything to happen.

Of course, that didn't mean she was prepared for what actually would happen.

Her and Killian were on their way to Agrabah. They were going to visit Henry and his wife along with writing up a new trade agreement with the current sultan. It was just them and a few palace guards traveling.

They didn't make it out of the woods before they were attacked.

Four of the guards with them were immediately taken out by a blast of win. The fifth one had disappeared. Killian pulled out his sword, searching the trees for the enemy. Emma pulled out her sword as well, accompanying it with a fireball in her hand.

"Well, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

Emma felt her heart stop. "Black,"

The fairy smiled and gave a mock bow. "Princess. Pirate."

"You died." Emma said.

Black laughed. "I'm in front of you. Obviously I am not dead."

"What do you want?" Killian asked, keeping his sword raised.

"Last time we meet, I mentioned winning the war. I just wanted to make sure this was clear."

Emma threw a fire bolt at Black, but she raised her hand and it froze in front of her. "Emma, I was there when Magic was created. Do you honestly think you can stop me with it?"

"What do you want?" Killian asked again. He was the only one calm enough to ask questions.

"When I destroyed your heart, Hook, I thought it would be the thing to take down the Charming's. Emma would be sent into a downward spiral, kill you, then kill herself. But it didn't happen the way I hoped it would. I would have a whole speech prepared, but honestly, that would only take away from my time."

Things happened so fast.

A black bolt of lightning shot from Black's hands.

Killian shoved Emma out of the way.

Emma felt herself hit the ground. She slowly pushed herself up to her side. Killian was on the ground, his hand pressed to his side. He wasn't moving.

She didn't even bother paying any attention to Black as she moved towards Killian.

"Killian? Killian, wake up." she whispered as she gently shook his shoulder. She tried to ignore the gaping wound the lightning bolt made in his chest.

"No…but it's impossible…" Emma heard Black whisper.

She didn't pay attention to her though. Emma's attention was completely on Killian. "No…no, you can't leave me." Emma whispered. She quickly cupped his face and kissed him.

Nothing happened.

"Well, I wasn't expecting something like this to happen. Two birds with one stone, I suppose."

Emma slowly stood, her fists clenched at her sides. White orbs surrounded them with tiny flashes of lightning sparking as well. She stared Black down. "You did this."

Black actually took a step back.

"You _killed_ him." Emma could feel the tears coming down, but she didn't bother wiping any away.

Before Black could even have a chance to respond, Emma let out a scream, raising her hands above her head.

A bright flash surrounded the area. Emma collapsed to the ground, next to Killian. Darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"Henry, tell Deryn to scoot over some. Seriously, all of her stupid petticoats are hogging up the sofa."

"Shut up, Will. You don't have to dress in these stupid things so you don't get to complain about them."

"Guys, come on. Can't you stop arguing for just a few minutes?"

"Stop acting like you're so mature, Henry. You pick on us just as much as we pick on each other."

"Then why don't we all just leave the room and let Mom rest then?"

"She's been resting for a week! Dr. Whale said she should've woken up already!"

Emma had been listening to them arguing for a few minutes already. She was trying to gather her thoughts and strength and remember everything that happened. As soon as she did, the memories came flooding back.

Killian. He was gone.

Emma didn't notice that their arguing had stopped and hand was now holding hers. She looked up to see Will's bright blue eyes. Exactly like his fathers. And the tears couldn't be held back anymore as Emma closed her eyes and cried.

"Mom…it's okay," Deryn's quiet voice came.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Emma opened her eyes to look at her children again. Eighteen and sixteen. They had already been through so much. They didn't deserve to have to go through something again.

Emma registered that Henry wasn't in the room anymore. He must've left to get Dr. Whale. But when she saw him come back, he had a breathless smile on his face. As did the man standing next to him.

Emma sat up, praying that what she saw wasn't a dream.

"Swan,"

His voice, that smile, his eyes. But…he had died…

Killian didn't wait for her to respond. He practically ran to her. Sitting on the bed, he cupped the back of her head and brought her own lips to his.

Emma relaxed in his hold for a few moments before quickly pulling away. She shook her head. "I…what?"

Killian grinned. "True love, lass."

"But…she destroyed your heart…"

Killian grabbed her hand and placed it over his chest. "Do you feel it? Pumping away in there?"

Emma stayed silent as she felt the steady beat of his heart. She looked in his eyes. Joy, mischief, and love. "Don't you _dare_ do that to me again," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

He quickly returned the hug. "Never,"

Emma closed her eyes. It had been ten years since she felt him hug her like this.

Dr. Whale came in along with Snow and Charming soon after. Emma hardly paid attention to anything they said. She kept looking over at Killian, a brilliant smile on his face. She had grabbed his hand and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

David had explained what happened in the woods. From the sections that Emma actually caught was that a guard had escaped and warned them. Emma had created a magical blast that destroyed Black once and for all. While the blast took a lot of energy from her, it had also healed Killian from his wound and somehow brought him back to life. As for his heart, it had been an act of true love on his part that brought it back. When he literally died for Emma, his heart had somehow grown back.

There were details that still needed to be filled in, but it was decided that Emma should still rest. Everyone left the room except for Killian.

Emma watched as Deryn, Henry, and Will left. Killian stopped them both to give them a hug and a kiss. She still couldn't believe it as she watched him while she lay in bed.

"What's that look for, love?" Killian asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he said with a teasing smile.

She gave him a thoughtful look as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I just…I still can't believe this."

"Neither can I," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Emma moved over a little on the bed. She didn't have to make her intentions clear as Killian toed off his shoes and climbed in next to her. He pulled her into his arms without question and held her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Emma looked up at him. It was the first time in ten years that he was saying it from his own heart. There was actual meaning behind those words and in his eyes. She smiled as she felt his hand brush away a few of her stray tears. "I love you, too."


End file.
